


Venomous Bite

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), w - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Consensual, Dom!Virgil, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Remus loves it, Riding, Spider fangs, Tentacles, They love each other, Top!Remus, Virgil has moodswings, Virgil has spider fangs, Virgil uses his venom on Remus, bottom!Virgil, sub!Remus, venom usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: After Janus' and Roman's fight, Virgil is quite frustrated about not being able to help his friends.So he takes out on his 'up for anything' boyfriend Remus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 229





	Venomous Bite

Virgil let out a loud sigh when he walked inside his room, looking around and giving a small smile when he saw Remus playing with Linda on the couch. He made his way closer and Remus grinned at him when he saw him, letting the spider crawl away from him and opening his arm for his emo boyfriend, who immediately fell down on the duke's arms and snuggled on his chest.

"Awn what is wrong? You look tired" Remus said, petting and brushing Virgil's hair to make it all messy and bad looking in a way that would make Virgil hiss if it was anyone else. But with Remus, he surely didn't mind.

"I am... how is Janus?" he asked, face pressed against his boyfriend's body, and Remus let out s soft shrug, brushing Virgil's hair all the way back and smiling when it spiked up when he removed his hands.

"The same. Still upset, still unable to apologize" he said, scratching Virgil's scalp with his nails. "How's my bro?"

"Crying constantly" Virgil said, looking up at Remus with a tired and upset face, chin resting against his chest. "I don't know what to do Rem. Roman doesn't want to let go of the grudge. He's so upset at Thomas and Patton and he thinks Janus is going to... kill all of us or something."

"Yes yes, Roman can be quite dramatic. Jan is the same, he keeps insisting no one will ever see him a real side, or whatever the hell he worries about. I don't care, I just listen to him" he shrugged, and smiled at Virgil before pulling him closer so they were eye to eye. "Why don't we forget about them and have a little us time?"

"Honestly? Would be amazing" Virgil said, smiling and leaning down, kissing the duke softly while holding his face, while Remus' hands made their way down Virgil's waist to his ass, shamelessly as usual, squeezing his cheeks firmly and making the soft kiss be broken by a sweet moan coming from Virgil.

Oh yes, some distraction.

Like the little horny mess he was, Virgil pressed down against Remus, grinding down against him and moaning into his mouth again, licking inside it and groaning when Remus squeezed his ass again and slid their crotches together. Felt amazing, and Virgil loved some sexual encounters whenever he was frustrated. Remus was such a good boyfriend at those moments.

After some time of kissing, grinding and teasing, Virgil had enough and pulled away with a bite at the duke's lip, before sitting up on his lap and removing his jacket. He pulled off his shirt too and Remus watched, hungry and turned on, his eyes black and tongue poking out of his mouth as if he was looking at a delicious dessert. Virgil pulled him to a sitting position when he finished removing his top clothing, helping the duke with his own garments and throwing them away when he was shirtless. Virgil wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed them together, kissing him again, shivering when Remus moved his hands from his ass up his back, pulling him closer and feeling his skin with his long nails and warm hands. Remus was so intoxicating... ugh.

Virgil usually had sudden changes of his mood whenever he was horny (or just in general), so when Remus scratched down his back, he suddenly felt angry and grabbed him by the hair, tugging it back and making the duke groan out loud as he kissed and bit down his neck. Luckily, Remus was great at dealing with his sudden mood swings, and he was always up for something painful, so he just grind up against Virgil and grabbed his ass again, this time hard and firm to press them together.

They were still wearing too may clothes for Virgil's liking.

Something he and Remus had that really settled their relationship was that they could talk without saying anything. Because as soon as he thought that, Remus began to remove Virgil's pants, pulling them down, not with his hands but with his tentacles, so his hands could continue to explore Virgil's body since he knew the anxious side didn’t like being touched with the slimy appendices. Once his clothes were off, Remus removed his own, their kisses becoming more frenetic and wet as they grind against each other like two needy teenagers, their cocks springing out of their pants and boxers and pressing together, dripping precum and rubbing against each other.

It was almost too much.

No, it was too much. Virgil was so frustrated over not being able to help Roman , or do anything for any of the others over that stupid fight, that he felt a need kick in he hadn't felt in a long time. He pulled away from the kiss, pushing Remus down against the couch, and looked down at him seriously while the duke stared back with his eyes wide with lust and confusion.

"I want to do it" Virgil said, his voice deep, and Remus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he gasped and his eyes glistened with excitement, head bouncing up and down in nods.

"Yes do it do it please! You know I love it!"

Virgil had to smile at his boyfriend's excitement. No one else knew about this, and he guessed that even if he had been dating someone other than Remus, he would have never told them either. But Remus was so wild, carefree and excited... he couldn't leave his crazy boyfriend waiting.

And they hadn't done it in ages so...

"Remember the codes?" Virgil asked, and Remus moaned with a nod.

"Yeah... please Virge..."

Oh he was so pretty when he whined.

Virgil felt that warmth coming up his body, and then his canines grew into large fangs that didn't fit his mouth. Remus moaned at the sight, and turned his head so his neck was exposed, and Virgil couldn't control himself anymore, sinking the fangs into his boyfriend's neck and feeling the venom leaving his teeth and getting injected into the duke's neck.

It took less than five seconds for it to take effect, and suddenly Remus was moaning and grinding up against Virgil with lazy movements, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he whined, grip loosening on the anxious side. When Virgil pulled away, his fangs turned back into canines, and he looked down at Remus, who was pretty much high in front of him, moaning quietly with his eyes closed, breathing almost nothing in short gasps, but somehow his cock was red with want and Virgil didn't wait a second to get on with it.

He grabbed Remus' dick and sunk down on it, moaning at the pain of not being prepared, but not giving a shit when he saw his boyfriend's eyes opening just slightly in the most obscene way possible, rolling back into his head, mouth opening as he tried to breathe and moan at the same time. His arms were laying on his sides and he was barely active, so Virgil worked through his state, leaning down, kissing his neck and licking the wound as he bounced on his cock, moaning and groaning as Remus filled hi up so well, such a good boy, a good pray, stood still while his spider consumed him whole.

And Remus moaned and whined softly, quietly, as his eyes teared up and he came suddenly with a gasp, filling Virgil up and making him groan as he bit down his neck, right over the wound, sucking the blood that came out and scratching down his body with his well done nails.

Virgil didn't take long to come either, groaning as he spilled over Remus' chest, and gasped, falling over him and nuzzling against his shoulder as Remus closed his eyes and just breathed calm and slow, as if he was asleep. But Virgil knew he wasn't.

And when the venom effects began to wear off, Remus wrapped his arms around Virgil and kissed his temple, moaning about how good his spider made him feel, making Virgil feel all good inside.

One day, he would end up eating Remus whole.

But he didn't think Remus minded too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is about but I love these too so yeah.


End file.
